


上劈尖啸谁用谁知道

by lovesnivy_raincatlife



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, 一点点plot, 标题我瞎起的, 自慰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesnivy_raincatlife/pseuds/lovesnivy_raincatlife
Summary: 格林在仪式中途尝到了不寻常的甜头，这让他开始期待下一次被攻击，甚至拐带着梦魇之王一起走上了一条歪路。





	上劈尖啸谁用谁知道

**Author's Note:**

> （划掉）去看大佬速通五门视频对格林/梦魇贪刀的部分就能了解这篇的全部内容（划掉）

  格林坐在内室的椅子上。这是张很舒服的大扶手椅，是格林的亲族们从不知什么地方给团长大人找来的。不过他平时不怎么坐，毕竟格林生来就有自己独特的休息方式。他甚至连路都不怎么走，这显得那双从幼体蜕变出来的腿很累赘——不，引用某位讲话不知轻重的手下的话来说，均衡而美丽的形体才是最要紧的，尤其是作为团长大人而言。  
  椅子的靠背很软，让格林忍不住把自己陷在里面。他刚送走一起共舞的小家伙，那个沃姆做的奇妙容器。格林第一次击碎它的脑壳时，还以为仪式又一次失败了，但它却以出人意料的方式残留在剧团里，并马上重整旗鼓，再度挥出它锋利的武器，就在刚才，还成功了。那是一次很完美的演出，格林想，标志着仪式即将到达高潮一幕。  
  格林半躺在椅子上，闭上眼睛回忆着刚才的舞步。演出持续了不少时间，但格林的体能还不至于坚持不到结束，哪怕有些上年纪了，好歹身为剧团团长，这点身体基础还是能保证的。可是现在格林还是瘫在柔软的椅子里。他正需要这样一个合适的场所满足一下自己的生理需要。说来也许有些下流，激烈运动了一番后，他感到一些性冲动。这当然不是说他会因为殴打或被殴打而兴奋，只是……  
  只是那个小容器的技巧太高明了，格林想着，并把手伸向自己的双腿之间。它甚至可能无意造成这个结果，只是那样的进攻方式令格林感到相当程度的性愉悦。格林的仪式有一些固定的表演环节，此时他会短暂地停留在空中——借助了一些演出用具——展开攻守兼备的身型。而那个小容器像是发现了特别的解法似的，在格林展开身型的瞬间，狠狠地向上挥出了它的武器，这一下打在了格林的大腿内侧，惊得他差点从空中掉下来。这还不是主要的，下一记攻击正顶撞在他敏感的性器外侧。小容器不知从哪学来的技能，把它的白色灵魂像吼叫一般向空中推出，持续爆炸时间之长，甚至让格林感受到了连续四次的强烈刺激——从大腿到胯部，隐秘的部位被震得发麻。要不是格林为了仪式排练许久，他只怕是没法完成这个空中演出的项目，在回过神来之前，他完全是下意识地挥舞出全场的火球。在仪式的后半程，格林几乎一直感到下身的肌肉在猛烈地跳动，那一记连续的冲撞震动让他实打实地爽到了，甚至可以说，比自他来到圣巢前那块国土遇到的任何一个对象都满意。这甚至让他再次展开同一个架势时，稍稍地将腿岔开了一些，只可惜这次小容器为了躲他的火球，早早地跑去蹲角落了。  
  身体的愉悦回忆戛然而止，幻想的快乐却不曾停歇。格林将手伸向性器，股间的花苞急待着盛开。裹着花蕊的瓣被拨开，一指挑逗顶端，两指探入夹住了花蒂。不多时，格林就藏不住抽气声了。他不担心会被剧团的其他成员听到什么动静，只是在提防一个此刻并不在小屋里的家伙——只要他想，随时都能现身在格林身旁。那自然是梦魇的猩红化身，只需一个念头就能燃起无尽火焰的噩梦之神。不过，格林把自己第二次摸到发抖时已经不想再顾忌他了。在仪式里消耗了不少的体力又被他灵巧的手艺抽干，脑海被空白填充得不想运转。终于，在格林将自己推上顶峰数次后，他进入了梦境。

  梦魇之王原本没打算搭理他的，眼前最重要的可是仪式，承载火焰的容器和谁在哪玩什么花样他都不想关心。可问题是这次剧团长太尽兴了，不知该夸他对自己的技巧太好还是身体的反应太敏感，梦境被他过量的性愉悦超载，挤得噩梦无处容身。梦魇没有一个人玩的兴趣，拽一个体力透支的格林入梦于他是轻而易举。但就在他准备这么做之前，格林已经在他身旁了，半眯着湿润的红色眼睛瞪着他。“真不想看见你。”格林沙哑的嗓音此时有些粘腻，“你不该在筹备仪式的终章一曲么。”  
  梦魇不理会他的挖苦，直接上手揽住格林的腰，把他拖到自己面前。格林顺着他的意靠近躺下，没有多余的动作，就像表演的舞者一样。梦魇深知格林的顺从绝不代表他的心意，只是他们从不挑战永恒固定的战果——距离上一次暴力冲突已经过去很久了，久到梦魇都只能在记忆的边缘勉强捞回一些碎片，而生命周期相对短暂的容器无法记下那么久远的事情，即便如此，格林也不曾出手反抗过。梦境的火光摇摇曳曳。梦魇从不恋战，他总是优先速决自我的需求，格林是像他的，但是格林很嫌他这一点。“再过不久它就会来见你了。”格林离开梦境时留下这句话。  
  剧团长的笑容带着一丝嘲讽，梦魇很清楚这是故意做给他看的。他无心搭理，只是在重新准备起仪式时想着，他可能还是太纵容自己的容器了。

  他的容器确实越来越放肆了，不过仪式已经完成，他也不想再去干涉什么。梦魇的身影出现在金色的舞台上——那是原貌，此时舞台早已一片猩红。一个白色的小骑士等在那上面，梦魇知道这就是在前不久用特异的技巧使格林高潮迭起直到退场的罪魁祸首。看来格林确实中意这个小家伙，甚至不惜向梦魇之心传递了大量的愉悦，用那几乎溢出的量嘲讽自己。  
  行吧，就让自己来会一会它。梦魇无意加入金色的寻觅仪式，他只是凭借着本能挥出了燃烧的利爪。他仿佛听见格林在窃笑。“无趣的家伙，”格林的声音越来越清晰，“你应当也试一下。”

**Author's Note:**

> 唐突没了，对不起！俩礼拜前开的头，把展开忘了XP


End file.
